New Friends but a Past Forgotten
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: I woke up to find out I'm in a coma and my new name is Lea so that sucks right? Well at least I've got some lovely people to anchor myself with and a pretty ginger girl that can somehow still make me smile even with everything being so scary. With all this scary stuff I hope I can make it but at least I've got my friends... right?


**Hello my friendly fans and the like welcome to the first EVER CrossCode Fanfic on this site so I feel like you might come at me for being the person to type first on this youtube comment section but I hope I don't tick ya** _ **too**_ **off. With that being said this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote for CrossCode and I'm into writing RWBY atm. I hope you can enjoy my writing for this and I would love some tips to help me write better knowing that I can be a really shit writer when I want to be. Anyway have a great time reading(Or don't I won't force you to) and I'll see you all in the A/N**

 **! These are my line breakers**

These are my PoV's

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own CrossCode and I wish I had the capability to come up with such an amazing and beautifully crafted story and I hope for anyone here that either watched it or played it to go and look at it again for many times to come. 1.0 Just came out so bear with me I need to play the entire game through now but I've been given permission and the ability to write this from so I NEED to write this game a story. Plus everyone knows this is best ship fuck everyone else give me that LeaxEmilie also if you don't like this said ship don't come here because I am most likely stick these two together like a magnet and metal plus their so cute together.**

? PoV

I woke up feeling sad. I can't really see much but I could feel some tears start to fall. I don't really know who I am or why I'm feeling like this but that doesn't matter much since I need to find where I'm at and… who I am?. I can hear a voice in the side of my head. I'm starting to make it out even if it does sound a bit weird.

"Hell.. ar…. yo... there?". I can hear the voice a bit clearly but it's still weird. It's like it keeps turning on and off… I feel weird again like something is spreading an energy around my body. It feels good? I can't quite describe it. It feels just so new and foreign but like deja vu at the same time. The voice is coming back again though I can understand it this time.

"Ah you seem to finally be functional Player. I hope reinitialization didn't make you feel too weird. I would hate for you to be hurt after all the work we spent trying to get you back up and running." That voice is weird… wait the voice called me a Player?... What's my name? Who am I? I should probably just listen to this voice for now maybe I'll ask where I am and who I am.

The Player just looks forward with blurry vision and goes to say… "...?" the Player couldn't say anything something was just blocking it. This didn't feel right and it needs to leave soon. Losing the ability to talk even if its foreign to the my memory still works on instinct. Now that instinct is gone. Well… I can still talk in my head so it isn't _all_ gone but I still can't speak for some dumb reason. I guess speaking shouldn't matter at this point I need to find out who _I_ am and where _I_ am. I look around trying to find the voice and a man with green hair and a green turtle neck appears before me with a smile. He appears to have green hair and glasses with headphones adorning his head while wearing a green turtleneck to cover up his torso. "Why hello there Player I know you are a bit desensitized and most likely have no clue what's going on but I'm here to help you through that."

Well… it's not like I don't need help now I can't speak so I'll just have to find a way to speak with him without my voice… I need a paper and a pen. The voice looks at her again with a smile and says "Well let me tell you a few facts about yourself before we get into this world and your part in it. Your name is Lea and you were put into a coma. You probably have a bit of memory loss but we promise that the crew of M.S Solar will help you back to tippy top shape in no time! If we don't then my name isn't Sergey Asimov!"

Lea PoV

My eyes widen at this information and I start to hyperventilate. He said I'm in a _coma_ he said I lost my _memory_ how can you say that so casually oh fuck… what am I going to do now. I atleast now my name thank god for small things… what's god? You know what I don't need more questions let's try to focus on the answers for now. My name is Lea and I'm on the M.S Solar which is probably a ship of some sort according to the name. With this information and only barely past ground zero but I've gotten somewhere and I also know I've lost memories and I'm in a coma.

"Well Lea now that I dumped all that shit on you I'll tell you about your class and your fighting capabilities so Lea… do you remember spheres?"

I look at him confused and shake my head… what does he mean by spheres? He looks at me with a frown but wipes it off and continues.

"Well do you remember… balls?"

My face turned a bit red at that implication but soon green. I don't want any of those images in my head get them out! He looks at me with wide eyes and quickly says "WAIT WAIT NOT THAT… It's the other kind of balls like the king you throw." Now that got a reaction out of me. I do have a recollection of balls and for some reason a saw too. Throw in some elements of nature in those small little recollections and I'd still have no fucking clue what's happening for the most part. I sigh and just nod my head. His smile grows larger somehow probably thankful the balls thing is over with… eugh.

"Lea I'll bring in some targets for you to throw said balls at to test your aim." He brings in three flying machines with x's on them and he continues saying. "Well Lea I would like for you to hit all three of these targets." With those words in my head I quickly charge up a ball and throw it straight. The look on Asimov's face was priceless. I couldn't speak but a silent giggle was good enough. He quickly recovered and said "Well I was going to laugh when you couldn't aim straight but I guess you don't need a tutorial on that so I will put all the tests through on a timer and one you finish one it will instantly move to the next. If you can get past it all I'll hand you off to my comrade without any problems. Though if you do succeed try to be careful of my friend. She can be a little bit crazy at times though her enthusiasm is quite nice. She's a great person hehehe…"

Well isn't that cute little Sergey got himself a crush. Though it's good he warned me I'd be meeting another person I'd rather not get jumped by a stranger. The three drones start moving quickly in different places and I charge up my shots again. I miss a few but I make it quickly… I just realised he never told me the timer but I can feel the time pop up in my head and it appears in the top right corner of my eye. _2:34 remaining_. I don't have much time left looks like I'll have to try really hard now!

Parts of the area move around making barriers to stop my spheres or spring up so I can reflect my balls on them to hit blocked targets. I keep slinging these balls like mad till I finish. I can feel myself sweating a little bit but that doesn't matter because I won I beat that smug look of Sergey's face. _0:06 remaining_. I look at him and his eyes are wide. I gain a smug little smile at his face.

"Well Lea you actually did it congrats there girl well I hope you liked floating but now it's time to get rid of that smug face of yours- I mean learn to walk again." He says with a smug face of his own to match mine… wait what did he say?! I quickly fall onto my ass and start to rub it while I notice I lost a single healthpoint… damn that's some hard steel that met my ass and I hope to whatever's out there that there isn't a second date.

"Well Lea I have an idea for you to try while my friend is coming to talk to you… could you try thinking about what you say to me? I found out while you we're doing the test that your vocals are bugged and need to be re done for each and every fucking word… anyway just try that I guess."

Well I'll give Sergey some points here that isn't the worst idea. I'd like to actually speak in voice to voice even if it's in my head… damn I'm going crazy. "H-Hel..o S..rg….y 'm… L..ea c-c-corr...ct?" His smile widens considerably and with that glow of a smile I can feel mine start to shine myself and I can feel a few tears run down my face… I can talk to someone I can actually speak words to someone and I don't give a FUCK that its in my head. I have someone to talk my problems to. Even if he's an ass. "This is great Lea we can actually speak to each other. Sure it could use some work but I can understand you for the most part. So Lea would you like to be my friend?" I look at his face and nod and quickly say back "...I would lov...e t-that."

While we start to talk a little bit with me just asking questions about the ship and him answering a slide of a door starts and a very nice looking woman opens the door. I can only guess this is the _friend_ of Sergey's but I'll admit he has some nice taste. The woman in front of me has VR goggles strapped to her head just pulled a bit above her eyes and nice chocolate skin that goes nicely with her olive-green eyes and brown hair. She's wearing a grey tank top with grey gloves to accompany it with an added bonus of green cargo pants plus dark grey boots. I could also stand to mention her nice… rack. "Why hello there Lea welcome to the waking world can ya walk there deary?" I nod to her and she smiles but helps me up despite me trying to do it myself. "Now try to keep standing there deary we need you in tip top shape so you can fight off them monsters on the mainland. Now follow me Lea so we can train your parkour and your fighting against _real_ enemies and not Sergey's little targets hehehe." I can see Sergey with a small frown but I can feel the happiness in his eyes. "Well Lea my name is Carla Salvatore and I'll be training you in combat and parkour and a bit of puzzle experience but from what I heard Sergey say from earlier you seem to know what you're doing somewhat I doubt you changed that much so I'll do the same thing but I'll give you TEN minutes to complete this and I'll be following behind you while you do it. I believe you'll do find if Sergy here believes in ya." Sergey groans at the nickname while Carla widens her smile just to mess with him. Yeah they're cute really cute like that. I'd ship it.

"Well Carla Lea here shows quite some promise but do you really think you should let her do the course by herself I mean she is only getting her bearings with walking again how about jumping and all of that." I look at Carla and Sergey and just nod but I also say I got this to Sergey so he backs off. "Well Lea go get em 3… 2… 1… START!" I quickly start running into the next room and I see a giant rectangle in my way probably a crate and a box by the side of it. I quickly jump up both and notice a switch connected to the next door and throw a ball at it and continue I jump up to another crate and notice a crate of the same size on the other side so I jump to it as well and continue running. There is the same thing to the side of me so even if my legs feel a bit weird I just know I can make that jump. I fling myself really far but I just barely make it. I notice in front of my is a orange wall and I remember the blue walls block me from throwing balls through them. Could I potentially not walk past them but throw through it? Well I don't have time to question these things so I charge up my aim and let her rip and the switch on the other side gives way allowing me to move through. I quickly take a turn and notice some greyish blocks _blocking_ my way forward… I don't have time for shitty puns I was about to start throwing balls to destroy them when I feel something materialize at my side and a whisper of Sergey saying "Just slash at them… it's easier right?

I take his words with a grain of salt but I can see a glowing blade come out of this little bracelet in my hand and it quickly destroys the box and I whisper a thanks back as I continue blasting through at breakneck speeds with even more switch pushing and box jumping. It was kind of repetitive but while running I find a special switch that's takes many hits to launch up but I can't rebound fully charged balls on it fast enough so I lost a bit of time but it took me only 7 seconds to find the switch to turn off the orange wall that allowed me shoot into it. With that switch down I could melee it and turn it off and I notice that I'm at _4:56 remaining_ so I need to hurry it up. I make it to the next room to see a lot of rats and I can hazard a guess that all these machines need to be destroyed before the blue wall disappears so I try to catch the quick little bastards but they make me lose a bit of time. This happens for the next few rooms which brings me to _4:06_ remaining but I know I can do this.

I make it to the next room but I notice three pads of red on the ground. These pads also collected the essence of the rat machines in the past rooms so I prepare for rats but I soon see six robots that look blue and have a blue ring around them. I notice three of them start glowing red so I'll take that as I need to get out and fast and I made the right call apparently. When those three made a quick charge for where I was so I start to let rip with my balls and getting close to start ripping them to shreds. I admit I got hit a few times but that didn't matter I had three minutes remaining so I carried on. The next few rooms contained enemies like the last time but the space I was in was getting smaller but that only meant they were closer to my axe bracelet so I got rid of them quickly. The timer stops at _0:42 remaining_ and I let out a breath. I thought the sweat was a bit bad last time but now it feels worth. I shouldn't of put myself through that when I was just getting my bearings back so I lay myself on the ground and gather my breath. I look up and see Carla with a smile that should of ripped her face in half but didn't somehow. "Well I'll be damned we found yourself a monster here. No one not even the captain has beat this course under 10 minutes on their first try… you really wer- are something deary." I caught that little slip up but I'm too tired to care right now just let me rest. I just give her a thumbs up and go back to laying down. My eyes slowly start to shut and I drift asleep.

 **!**

Sergey PoV

To think she'd still be this strong after entering a coma and forgetting almost everything. She truly is really strong and I know she'll be ok when she re-enters the playground. Carla has brung her to a room and placed her in a bed and I know she'll wake up soon. We'll need to introduce her to the captain and knowing the captain he'll want to train her himself. After that we'll drop her off at the playground and I'll keep in contact with her and upgrade her voice module soon. I'll add her name first. Now let me see if I can find a way for her to write so she can use that to talk now lets see if her text system is broken…. this will really make her angry when she wakes up… I can only pray for my ears to survive. Carla will show up to my funeral hopefully.

 **!**

Lea PoV

Ughhhhh…. I feel like shit. I overworked myself too damn hard with all that running and jumping _and_ slashing jeez I need to calm down. Well I don't seem to be in the same room now so that's good maybe? I mean I seem to be in a bed so something is going right so that's quite appreciated. I look around the room I'm in and notice a note

 _Hello Lea this Carla speaking to you. After you did something quite groundbreaking our captain has taken interest in you so you'll be meeting him later so be prepared for that deary. Once you feel good to stand you can come to the elevator and go to the brig where you'll meet up with Sergey, the captain, and I. Once you get here be prepared to meet the captain because he probably wants to put you in a fighting situation so that might be a bit bad for you. Well see you up there Lea!_

 _P.S You should of seen Sergey he looked so worried hahahaha._

They care about me quite a bit apparently especially Sergey I mean he is the one to bring me back from my coma like state… right? Whatever he's my anchor right now and one of the reasons I'm not having multiple panic attacks so I'll cling to it for a while.

I make my way to the elevator getting many different stares from random people on the way there but no one goes to talk with me. I enter the elevator and reach the brig to see Sergey without the screen holding a cup of coffee and now in what I can see as brown pants… nice. Sergey and Carla are standing next to each other while the captain(from what I can guess) Is telling them off about what they did. Sergeys face seems to the one of exhaust while Carla is just laughing it off while one arm hugging Sergey. They soon look over and see me and Carla rushes over and picks me up in her arms while hugging me. My face gets squished between her spheromancer instruments and I can feel my head go beat red. I can't really hear the noises or breath because of of boobage but I'm not complaining that much. I don't know why but I remember liking woman so I'll just roll with it. She soon puts me down and says sorry for doing that to me while laughing so she can't be that sorry but I can see a fire red glare Sergey is sending my way for being that close. I don't blame him though I got what he's probably been wanting for a while now. I didn't even need to ask.

"Well Lea now that your done getting a mouthful of Carla-" "HEY!" "would you like meet the captain?" I look over at the man in the suit as he walks up to me and he says "Welcome Lea to me ship my name is Gerald McFly aka Captain Jet. Welcome aboard my ship and for your stay here I'm going to be training you so follow me outside. Before we start we shall tell you about the place you're going to inhabit very soon while Sergey watches over you." I nod to him since I can't speak… speaking of which let me ask Sergey about me finding something to write. "Hey Sergey? Can I w-w-write on a not...pa...d or something?" After I say this I look back at him and see him freeze for a second and say back "Well Lea I'm sorry to say this but apparently it seems even typing if broken for you. I know it's bad news bad it's easier to fix then your voice but I'll focus on your vocal cords now. While you were out I added Lea to your voice module." Upon hearing this I was saddened but happy. I can still get back typing and writing and she can say her name now which is a good thing.

"Lea… Lea Lea LEA!" The other two that didn't hear the conversation jump and look back at me while I'm adorning the biggest smile ever while Sergey is giggling. They soon look at him and he says he added one word she can use and they both gain a smile one bigger than the other though.

 **!**

We made it outside and the captain hmphs to catch everyone's attention. "Well now Lea I heard you beat my record so my usual training for players now needs to be trained. While doing this I'll be shooting my rocket launcher at you while I'm flying you need to get 15 perfect shields and 15 dodges to pass my test after that we will all know you can get into the Playground with no problem. Also we forget to mention that didn't we?" While I looked at him confused the others nod and Carla walks over to me and guides my vision to a giant area made of glass shining a nice sky blue. "That over there Lea is the Playground. In the Playground Players can play the game known as CrossCode and fight and beat up monsters and solve puzzles. We're going to be dropping you off over there but we will try to stay in touch. Plus you could deserve to find some nice Player friends that would understand you better." I knew the understand you better part was a bit sus since I remember them knowing more than they let on but I won't push them right now. They train me and help me plus allow me to sleep where they live that means they don't deserve to be grilled into. I'll let them be for now but I'll want answers soon.

"Get ready Lea 3...2...1… START!" With that the repetition of dodging and weaving through is blasts started quickly but half way through he pulled out a secret mega turret that made everything 10 times harder. I got close to losing all my hp but I did beat the challenge though he gave me no info on that turret what a jerk!

"Well done Lea you adapted to a situation with no information to help you. That takes smarts kid so now that's done for-" With that A man crashes done near us with a weird egyptian like style with blue skin and a black visor. He's wearing a buddha like suit with golden gloves and with steel boots. "We've finally found you Forgotten One. You shouldn't even be back but we will need to look into you to make sure you don't come back… but you could just be another person. We admit you look similar to her but you could also not be her. Well let us test you okay? Good." Before I could even nod or shake my head yes or no I was teleported on top of the ships cargo and a giant crab drops down. It's made of a bunch of machine parts and it screeches at me. I notice that there is a yellow crate on top of the beast. It may help me later on but for now I need to move.

"Lea can you hear me?" I nod to him and he continues. "Good because we're going to try to get you out of there as soon as possible you're really good at fighting so I believe you can beat whatever that thing is so for now try to beat it while we find a way to get you out of there. I know you can do this!" His words give me a smile while I whisper a small thanks in my mind to him and focus more on dodging again.

The boss jumps around a lot and slams its claws down to launch shockwaves. Luckily I learned to dodge so I can move around the arena quickly so I won't take much damage. I've been hit by a shock wave or two of him falling or his projectile but for the most part I've been dodging. On his last jump the yellow crate of the crabs flew up and undid itself revealing a crystal and a path up to it. I quickly run up and slash at it with my melee until I feel a nice healing feeling but notice the crate is about to close so I jump out. The boss screeches even louder this time and starts throwing out more shockwaves and jumping more often. This process repeats to more time before it opens up its crystal for the last time and I take my axe bracelet and slam it down fully into the crystal and it starts to blow up like the rest of the crab. With the crab exploded the red pillars that surrounded the arena disappeared. I never really noticed the pillars since I was too focused on the grab to be honest. "Well it looks like we were right you are _her_! Well now it seems we need to get rid of yo-ACK! WHO DID THAT!" "That would be me you piece of shit. I don't like piece of shit players like you mess with my crew and my ship so how about you leave you twat!"

"YOU FILTHY MORTAL YOU DARE HURT US LIKE THIS. WE SHALL BURN YOU TO THE GROUND." Captain Jet just blasts him with another rocket apparently designed to defeat players. I'm glad he never fired one of those at me. "AAAAAH DAMN THAT HURTS FUCK! WELL GET HER MINIONS BRING HER TO ME!" I notice him start to spawn robots only for Carla to grab me and bring me to the area I ran through in under ten minutes earlier. I look at her cluelessly for a second and she says "Kid you gotta run those enemies will kill you instantly we will be fine since we have NPC properties so we can't fully die though you need to get out of her because you have no respawn areas here. There is a teleporter at the start of this area so let's get you there Lea." She puts me down and I start to run through the course backwards quickly with Sergey and Carla calling things out every now and then. We reach the room while Carla keeps putting out more and more barriers to keep enemies out and its working somewhat. I instantly reach the teleportanter and I can see the Blue guy dashing through the halls near me but before he can get to me I start to feel extremely light and I see my vision leave the ship but pass over the ocean increasingly faster and faster I can see myself nearing the Playground. I must have escaped.

 **!**

When I get my consciousness back I realize I have leveled up and I look up and see a really pretty ginger girl looking at me.

"Bonjour my name is Emilie or Emilienator!"

 **A/N I'd say I feel bad about staying up to 3:20 am writing this but I'd be lying. I loved writing this and I will definitely continue to write more. I hope you liked our little prologue to the first chapter of New Friends but a Past Forgotten and we will get more into the first dungeon and our new pretty friend in the making but for now I'd love some feedback and anything you'd like to ask I'd be happy to look at. Also if any of you want to spoil the later game in the reviews and the such I'll advise you to fuck right off because you'll be a really big ass wipe but I'll still love you anyway but just lowkey love. Well good night or day to wherever y'all are BYE!**


End file.
